Nico di Angelo At Hogwarts 1
by ttopscher
Summary: Who knew that Nico was born from a wizarding family? Not him, thats for sure. Now his faher has given him the tast of learning magic, but how well will he do? Thsi is my first story, reveiws are welcome.I hope you enjoy!
1. The screeching sound

Hello, my name is Nico di Angelo. I am the son of Hades. You probably know me as the vengeful little, maybe odd, emo nerd. You really should know that I had all the right to blame Percy. He was supposed to protect her! He was better trained than she was! Though now I have somewhat forgiven him, _somewhat_.

The story I am here to tell starts with me being n the underworld to some work for my father. Sitting at the dinner table, Demeter, my step-mother, my father, and I were debating how to move forwards from the battle on Mt. Othrys. Suddenly, a terrible screeching noise started outside.

"Father! Told you that you should have gotten rid of those simpheleon birds!"

"I did!"

"What?!" Um… "Well than, what could that horrid noise be?!"

"How should I know?"

"Because its your realm!"

"I-"

"SHUT UP! Both of you! We might as well find out what it actually is so we can fix the problem." Demeter interrupted, helping us to actually get things done.

I rush to the dinning room door, to look through the peep hole at the chaos.


	2. The mysterious letter

I just stood there staring, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe the scene in front of me. There was this beautiful owl, white with splashes of black, flailing around as the skeleton guards tried to pin it down to kill it.

"Nico, we all want to see, open the door, will you?" Demeter reprimanded.

I hesitated, "Ok, but you are not going to like it." I opened the door and looked back at my family. They all had different expressions on their faces. The funniest was probably Demeter, looking angry.

"See Persephone! He lets Athena's creatures into _his_ realm! Get it out!" The last line directed towards the guards.

Father's face had changed from a surprised look to having a melancholy glint in his eye in a split moment. Anger took over the rest of his body.

" **NO! STOP!** Let it come, I must see what it wants." The skeletons let go and the owl flew in to rest on Father's outcast arm. It hooted, offering one of it's legs, to which a letter was tied.

Persephone stood up, her expression just as sad as when I first looked over at her. She came to a stop behind my father just to rest a gentle hand on his shoulder as he read the letter. She caressed his arm, comfortingly, as she moved past him to me. She gave me a sad smile, seeming to try to make me feel better about something, of which I had no idea about.

She fell to her knees in front of me, pulling me to her chest and dropping her head to my shoulder. I could feel her tears soaking my shirt. My father stood behind her staring down at the letter, as if it was his worst nightmare brought to life. I had never seen a scene like this, even watching other people's _normal_ parents. I looked to Demeter, to see her looking about as confused as I felt.

"Um... is something wrong?" She looked uncomfortable saying anything so gently to Father.

"H-Hogwarts." Father choked out, as if this explained everything. For a moment Demeter seemed to be thinking along the same lines, until she seem to recognize the word. Her expression changed twice after that, first surprise, then sadness with a hint of concern. Why is she concerned all of a sudden.

"Will someone please explain what happened? What is Hogwarts?" I asked as gently as possible, aware of the tears of my father and step-mother.

"Oh, dear, you poor boy, you don't know yet. Do you? Um... well, your mother was a favorite of Hecate, the whole di Angelo line was. You are a pure-blooded wizard, Nico. You know about the wizarding community, correct? No? Oh."

As her mother talked Persephone let go of me but stayed kneeling. She kept her hand on my shoulder, as she said quietly, "Nico, Hogwarts is a school in Scotland. It is a boarding school- no it's not a punishment. In the wizarding world it is absolutely wonderful that you got in.—"

She began to explain the whole wizarding world, including the founders of Hogwarts, Voldemort, and Harry Potter. (See pg. 47 of first HP book) Halfway through Father wiped his tears and came down to mirror his wife in front of me. When she finished he told me, "Son, please, I ask for you to accept. This was your mothers favorite dream, and I couldn't send your sister for fear of you discover who you really were. I was too afraid the monsters who get you before you got any training. Please, do this one thing for all of us, to honor them both."

"This was her dream? Did Bianca know?"

"It truly was her biggest bream. Bianca knew before the hotel, she went for a year. When she came out of the time leap she knew something was off, but dismissed it as demigod problems. When she died I didn't tell her, but now I feel I have to." He paused.

"Bianca." He called.


End file.
